Her Desire, His Will, Their Future
by Flashfire Freak
Summary: Ginny has a crush on Harry Potter. What happens when she is saved from the Chamber of Secrets by Harry and he agrees to owl her over the summer? Major plot events follow the book, minor details are going to be changed. Starts from the end of the second book, and shall hopefully go through the rest of the series.
1. Her Question

Her Desire, His Will, Their Future

Written by Flashfire Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe or anything like that.

Author note: I will be trying some different tactics to make my story more interesting and more informative. This will be a very lengthy fanfiction, and will take many months if not a year or more to finish, due to college classes.

* * *

Chapter One - Her Question

Looking down at the barely breathing form of Ginny, Harry carefully picks her up and follows Fawkes out of the Chamber of Secrets. Arriving at where Ron and Lockhart were sitting, everyone grabs onto Fawkes's tail, and they fly out and into the bathroom above.

*in Dumbledore's office *

"OUR DAUGHTER WAS TAKEN INTO THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS, WHERE SHE COULD HAVE DIED?!" shrieks Mrs. Weasley.

Popping a lemon drop into his mouth, Dumbledore nods his head in silent confirmation when the door to his office bursts open, and in marches Ron escorting Lockhart, followed by Harry carrying Ginny's battered form with Fawkes on his shoulder.

"Ginny is alive." states Harry, gently placing Ginny on the floor.

Before anyone moves though, Ginny sits up and says, "I'm fine. Harry saved me from the basilisk."

Shrieking with joy, Mrs. Weasley quickly wraps Ginny in a bear hug, and Mr. Weasley says, Thank you for saving our only daughter, Harry."

"It was no problem sir." replies Harry.

"What should we do about this git here?" questions Ron, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Lockhart.

"RONALD! Language!" shouts Mrs. Weasley, still hugging Ginny tightly.

"Gentlemen, we would appreciate it if you all could recount what happened in the Chamber of Secrets, please." requests Dumbledore.

So Harry and Ron begin their talk about how they had run into Lockhart's office to inform him where they thought the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets was, when they found him packing to leave the castle. Dragging Lockhart to the girl's bathroom, they fell down into an underground area where Lockhart then tried to obliviate Harry and Ron while leaving Ginny for dead. Then how the wand Lockhart was using backfired and how he had wiped his entire memory by accident.

Stepping forward slightly, Harry recounts how he had entered the Chamber of Secrets and found a slowly dying Ginny there, and a Tom Riddle waiting in the shadows. Fawkes had flown in and blinded the basilisk, and then Harry had pulled the sword of Godric Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat, and had slain the basilisk, and finally stabbed the nearby diary with a basilisk fang, killing the shadow of Tom Riddle, which gave Ginny her life back.

Quickly scribbling on some scratch parchment, Dumbledore hands Harry the parchment and says, "You and young Mr. Weasley take Miss Weasley to the hospital wing, and then go to your dormitories. If anyone stops you, show them this bit of parchment. The elder Weasley's and I will continue our discussion."

Harry and Ron escort Ginny to the hospital wing, and then arrive at the Gryffindor Common Room, and quickly go to their room and get in bed.

* * *

*a couple of days later*

Getting on the train, Harry, Ron, and Hermione grab a compartment to themselves, and begin to talk about what happened regarding Lockhart and his backfiring of a memory charm, to how Harry had saved Ginny.

"H-Harry?" questions a timid voice.

Looking up, Harry sees Ginny standing in the door, and warmly replies, "Yes Ginny? How may I help you?"

Blushing, Ginny stumbles over to Harry and whispers loud enough for Harry to hear, but no one else, "Will you owl me this summer?"

Smiling, Harry replies in a normal tone, "Yes, yes I will, Ginny."

Looking relieved, Ginny quickly exits the compartment, leaving Ron and Hermione simply confused at what had happened.

Smiling, Ginny thinks to herself _Harry Potter agreed to owl me. Teehee!_

Author note: If you don't know, I'm basically taking the books and rewriting them a bit [but most romantic pairings should be the same] to the way I'd do things. But I don't plan on changing the major things [like Harry killing the basilisk, etc].


	2. Disappearance

Her Desire, His Will, Their Future

Written by Flashfire Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe.

Author note: I'm hoping that my writing conveys a similar feeling of hostility between Marge and Harry, but I'm not certain if my wording is close to what the book has [I hope not for copyright reasons].

Also, I know many have had concerns regarding the length of the first chapter, and chapters won't normally be that short.

* * *

Chapter Two – Disappearance

Ginny,

Sorry that I've taken so long to get to mail you, my relatives hate owls, especially flying in and out of the area. I've heard that Errol is bad for long journey's, so I'm sending Hedwig for the courier between you and I.

Harry

Harry,

I understand. Errol is very unreliable. How is your summer so far, and how are you?

Your friend,

Ginny

Sighing, Ginny grabs the letter, gently kisses the letter, and ties it to Hedwig's leg. _He's such a gentleman_

* * *

*the next day*

Rolling over, Harry opens his eyes and stares into Hedwig's amber colored eyes, and asks, "Got something for me?". Ruffling Hedwig's feathers, Harry unties the letter from Hedwig's leg and sits down on his bed. Scanning the letter, Harry grabs some spare parchment and begins to compose a quick response.

Waddling towards the stairs, Vernon Dudley thinks to himself _Potter has been nothing but trouble since we picked him up off of our doorstep._ "Boy! Get down here!"

Sighing, Harry picks himself up off of the bed, stops writing his response to Ginny's letter, and walks through the bedroom door, down the hallway, and faces Uncle Vernon from the top of the stairs.

"Marge is coming over for a few days. You shall be polite to her." commands Uncle Vernon.

"Uncle." begins Harry.

Turning around, Uncle Vernon nods for Harry to continue.

"I have a paper I'd like you to sign. For school." finishes Harry.

Narrowing his eyes, Uncle Vernon replies, "We'll see after Marge has her stay."

About to argue, Harry sighs, nods his head, and walks back to his room. Picking up his quill again, Harry finishes his letter.

Ginny,

Thank you for your letter. My summer isn't too bad, although Dudley's Aunt Marge is coming to stay for a bit, and she always makes my life hell. I still don't have much to eat, but that's nothing new.

Also your friend,

Harry

* * *

*later that day*

Hearing the front door bang open, and the sound of yapping dogs, Harry extracts himself from his bed, and gingerly treads down the stairs to the front hall. Looking around, Aunt Marge spots Harry, and says, "So you're still here? It was too nice of your aunt and uncle to take you in and feed your ungrateful being."

Continuing to set the table for dinner, Harry chooses to not respond to Aunt Marge's statement. Sitting down to dinner, Harry keeps quiet regarding Aunt Marge's comments about his life at the Dursley's and his schooling, but finally he loses it when Aunt Marge says, "Potter is probably carrying some horrible gene, just like his mother."

"Shut up! Nothing was wrong with my mother!" shouts Harry.

Turning around slowly, Aunt Marge narrows her eyes and slowly replies, "She ran off with that Potter boy, and they died in a bloody car crash. You're just as-"

Looking at her fingers enlarging themselves, Aunt Marge stops talking, and continues to expand at an alarming rate. Rushing from the kitchen, Harry runs upstairs, throws everything he can find and need for Hogwarts into his trunk, and comes face to face with Uncle Vernon. "Where are you going?!" exclaims Uncle Vernon.

Glaring at Uncle Vernon, Harry replies, "I'm going away. She deserved what she got, and you can't stop me."

Pushing past Uncle Vernon, Harry quickly drags his trunk out the front door, and down the street. Stumbling, Harry throws his right hand out to catch himself, and with a bang, a purple triple decker bus appears out of no where and comes to stop in front of Harry.

Looking up at the sudden appearance of a bus, Harry jumps to his feet, and as soon as he does, a voice says slowly, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, magical transportation for witches and wizards."

Dusting himself off, Harry asks, "Where can I go from here?"

"Where do you want to go? We can go anywhere you wish." replies the conductor.

"Is it possible to take me to the Leaky Cauldron?" asks Harry.

"Certainly. 14 sickles please." replies the conductor.

Pulling out a bag of some collected coin from Gringotts nearly a year ago, Harry quickly pays the conductor.

"So, what's your name?" questions the conductor, as the bus lurches into action.

"My name's...Vernon." replies Harry, thinking quickly.

Shaking Harry's hand, the conductor says, "Nice to meet you Vernon. My name's Stan. Ernie here drives the bus" jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the bus driver hard at work.

* * *

*about fifteen minutes later*

"Now arrivin' at Leaky Cauldron!" shouts Stan, as the bus comes to a jerking halt.

Standing up, Harry stumbles to the door, and exits. Grabbing his Hogwarts trunk and empty owl cage, Harry only gets ten or twelve feet before a dark clothed figure appears and motions for Harry to follow. Arriving at a very tidy room, Harry looks around, when a voice says, "Harry, so nice of you to show up. Sit down, sit down m'boy."

Sitting down, Harry looks right into the face of the minister of magic, Cornelius Fudge himself. "How can I help you, sir?" asks Harry quietly.

Leaning back in his chair, Fudge replies, "Well, we have an issue. You've run away from your aunt and uncle's house, during times that are dangerous."

Looking at the blank stare on Harry's face, Fudge continues, "Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban, and we think he is after you, to finish what He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named started."

"I wasn't aware about that, sir." replies Harry.

"Just don't make it a habit." states Fudge.

"I won't. Sir, what happens to me now?" asks Harry.

Clearly confused, Fudge asks, "What do you mean?"

"I've blown my aunt to the size of giant ballon. Am I going to Azkaban for underage magic?" asks Harry, nervous.

Laughing, Fudge replies, "No, we've dispatched the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad to Number 4 Privet Drive, and your Aunt Marge has been deflated and her memory erased quite nicely regarding the past few hours. Nothing more will happen to you regarding that. Although you will be staying in a room here in the Leaky Cauldron until you get onto the Hogwarts Express in a week or so."

Smiling, Harry responds, "Thank you minister. I guess I'll be getting to my room now."

Walking into his room, Harry flops down onto his bed, rolls over onto his side, and sees Hedwig back from delivering his message to Ginny. _Hedwig is so fast at delivering messages. She has earned a break from flying so much._

* * *

*the next morning*

Rolling out of bed and onto the floor, Harry stands up, puts his glasses on, and looks at his watch. _8:23 am, such a curious time to wake up. _Getting changed into his every day clothes, Harry notices a few letters on the desk. Picking up the topmost one, Harry reads it to find out that it is his required supplies for Hogwarts. The second letter was from Ginny.

Harry,

I'm sorry to hear about your Aunt Marge, and that she makes your life hell. But it will be better one day as you'll be more powerful and smarter than her. You can always get some food from our house if you decide to come over [we can get you probably].

Your lovely redheaded friend,

Ginny

The third and last letter was from Ron.

Harry, we are coming to stay at the Leaky Cauldron to gather supplies soon, and then stay overnight to make an easier journey of getting onto the train to Hogwarts. You should ask the muggle to see if you can come and stay in a room too.

-Ron

As Harry finishes reading the last word of Ron's letter, a knock was heard on the door to Harry's room. Opening the door, Harry comes face to face with...

* * *

Author note: So after a conversation with a reviewer, I've decided to ask you all, the readers, how you all would like to read the rest of this fanfiction. Would most everyone want me to continue writing in the present tense, or would you all prefer for me to switch to the past tense for the future chapters?


	3. Appearing to Travel

**Her Desire, His Will, Their Future**

Written by Flashfire Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe.

Beta: My cousin looks over each chapter now and recommends suggestions. He is on , but does not want his username to be revealed.

Author note: Thank you everyone who has reviewed, added this to their favorites list, and followed this fanfiction. You all have made me feel better about myself on many days.

* * *

**Chapter Three – Appearing to Travel**

Hearing a knock at the door, Harry walks over to the door and comes face to face with none-other than Ron and Ginny.

"Hey! Surprise to see you all here so quickly. I just finished reading your all's letters." says Harry.

"Excited to get back to Quidditch, Harry?" asks Ron.

"Of course! Who else will be there to defeat Slytherin?" replies Harry.

"They'll never be able to beat you." says Ginny, smiling at Harry.

"Thanks, Ginny. So we're on to get our school supplies tomorrow?" replies Harry.

"Yep. See you in the morning." says Ginny, waving.

* * *

*the next morning*

Running down the stairs, Ginny spots Harry and Hermione, alongside the rest of her family already sitting down to a leisurely breakfast. Sitting down beside Harry, Ginny grabs some sausage and waffles, and begins to eat a light meal.

Standing up, Mrs. Weasley says, "Now, to business. Today we will all gather our necessary supplies for the new term. Percy, you're with the twins, and Ginny, you will come with your father and I-"

"Mum! I want to go with Harry, Hermione, and Ron!" exclaims Ginny.

"No! Absolutely not! You're too young!" shouts Mrs. Weasley.

"But mum! I don't want to keep following you around. I am my own person!" exclaims Ginny.

"I don't care! We almost lost you a few months ago! We won't let our only daughter be put into danger again! Not your fault Harry dear." says Mrs. Weasley.

Arthur quickly takes Mrs. Weasley aside, and after a long bit of whispering, Mrs. Weasley comes back over and says sharply, "Fine, Ginny, you can go with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But stay out of trouble!"

Smiling, Ginny walks briskly to where the rest of her new group is, and as a group they begin their shopping trip around Diagon Alley. Harry and Hermione go into Madam Malkin's for some new school robes, as the old ones had become a tad too short.

After refilling their potions supplies at Slug & Jiggers Apothecary, the foursome visit Flourish and Blotts for their school books. Finally finishing their required shopping, Ron proposes, "Let's go to Quality Quidditch Supply and look around."

Nearing the front window of the store, Harry and Ron spot the newest broom for sale, the Firebolt, and push their way to the front of the small crowd to look at the broom.

"Wow. Look at the Firebolt. Wish I had the money for something even half as good." states Ron wistfully.

"Ron, you're not even on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, so why would you need a broom?" asks Ginny reprovingly.

Turning around, Ron frowns and replies, "I could be on the team if I had my own broom."

Snorting, Ginny walks inside, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione follow. Looking at some new gloves, Harry fails to notice Ginny come alongside of him.

"Hello Harry. Find anything interesting?" queries Ginny.

Startled, Harry replies, "My old gloves are wearing out, and I wouldn't mind a pair of goggles with my prescription for rainy games if that is possible."

Cocking her head to one side, Ginny says, "I haven't heard of prescription goggles, but doesn't mean much. Are you fan of any professional Quidditch teams?"

Finally deciding on a nice pair of dragonhide gloves, Harry turns and faces Ginny, and says, "No, I don 't know the names of any. Are you interested in Quidditch or something?"

Smiling, Ginny replies, "Yes, I am. Ron likes the Chuddly Canons, while I prefer to root on the Holyhead Harpies."

Seeing the look of surprise on Harry's face, Ginny continues, "I've been sneaking out and using Fred and George's brooms around the time I was six years old or so."

"Wow. You should try out for a position on the team, even if it is for a reserve position." states Harry.

Smiling even bigger, Ginny replies, "Thanks for your vote of confidence."

* * *

*the next morning*

"FRED! GEORGE! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU TWO DON'T HURRY UP!" shouts Mrs. Weasley.

Seeing Harry come down the stairs, Mr. Weasley walks over and says, "Harry, I need to speak with you."

Walking a little ways away to a secluded area of the Leaky Cauldron, Mr. Weasley continues, "As you know, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban. He is the one that revealed the location of your parent's house to You-Know-Who, so he could kill them. My main point is to stay safe and don't go off on your own. Straying from your aunt and uncle's house was quite dangerous of you to do, and it was lucky that nothing had happened to you. Understand?"

Seeing Harry nod, Mr. Weasley smiles and says, "Good boy. Now, let's get to the train so you all can be off to Hogwarts."

* * *

*finally on the train to Hogwarts*

"Let's get a compartment." suggests Harry.

Nodding in agreement, Ron and Hermione follow Harry as they search for a compartment. Finding the last compartment occupied by a man in shabby robes, but clearly sleeping, Harry, Ron, and Hermione decide to stay.

Securing Hermione's trunk in the overhead compartment, the trio sit down when Ginny walks up and asks, "Do you mind if I join you all?"

Ron opens his mouth to object when Hermione steps on his foot, and rpelies, "You can always join us, Ginny."

\ Giving a small smile, Ginny sits across from Harry. Hermione levitates a chessboard, and Harry and Ron face each other, and begin to play a game, with Hermione and Ginny cheering on who they wish to win, Ginny for Harry, and Hermione for Ron.

Thirty minutes or so later, Ron comes out victorious, but by a slimmer margin than normal when playing against Harry. _Bloody hell, I wonder how Harry managed to get so much better._

Shaking hands for good sportsmanship, Harry and Ron relax and begin to talk about their moves and why they did what they did to Ginny and Hermione respectively.

"So Harry, how did you come by being at the Leaky Cauldron so soon after our letters were sent?" asks Ginny.

"Um, it began at my relatives house. Dudley's aunt, which I despise, insulted my parents and called them useless drunks, and I sort of did some accidental magic, and made her expand like a balloon." replies Harry, sheepishly.

Surprised, Ginny hugs Harry and replies, "That's horrible of her. I'm sorry that you had to endure that from her for so long."

* * *

*an hour or two later*

Feeling the train coming a stop and the lights turning off, everyone looks around, and Ron asks, "Are we there already?"

Shaking her head, Hermione says before standing up, "No, we have a few more hours before we arrive. I'm going to ask around and see what anyone knows about this."

But before Hermione gets a chance to leave the compartment, the sound of glass being frozen solid rapidly comes from the window, and suddenly the door to the compartment opens, a a ghastly being of six feet tall, floating, hooded, and the warmth of the room alongside all happy emotions disappear in such a flash.

Jumping up, the man in shabby robes raises his wand and a silver form appears and the hooded being retreats, warmth and happy feelings returning to everyone in the room. "Why are dementors on the train?" asks Hermione to no one in particular.

"That bloody makes two of us." replies Ron in a shaky voice.

Seeing Harry on the floor, face whiter than fresh snow, Ron, with a small bit of help from Hermione, helps Harry up onto the bench. Looking over at Ginny, who is paler than normal and has her hands over her eyes, Hermione sits down beside Ginny, and begins to rub her back and whisper something into her ear.

"Mate, what happened to you?" asks Ron tactlessly.

"I...I heard screaming. And a flash of green light. Didn't you all?" replies Harry.

Still white, Ginny shakes her head, and Hermione asks in a comforting voice, "No, we did not."

Slipping in without notice, the man in shabby robes speaks, "Dementors make you relive the most horrible moment in your life. Here's some chocolate; it will make you feel better."

Handing out chunks of chocolate to the foursome, the man says, "I'm going to go give out some chocolate to the other students."

Watching the man recede from view, Ron asks, "Who is he?"

"Professor R. J. Lupin." replies Hermione in a matter-of-fact voice.

"How do you bloody know everything, Hermione?" complains Ron.

"She saw it on his luggage, Ronald." retorts Ginny.

"Oh." replies Ron.

* * *

*a few hours later*

Stepping off the train, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny quickly find a carriage, and ride up to the castle. Entering the Great Hall, the four sit down, and begin to catch up with other friends.

Standing up, Dumbledore speaks, "I'd like to welcome Professor Remus Lupin as our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."

Professor Lupin quickly stands up and bows at the mention of his name.

A round of applause is heard, and Dumbledore continues, "Sadly Professor Kettleburn has decided to retire to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs. I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that our own Rubeus Hagrid has offered and taken on the position of professor in Care of Magical Creatures."

Some scattered applause is heard, before the sound of something exploding and suddenly fireworks appear over all of the tables in the room. Stepping forward with a look of anger, Professor McGonagall vanishes the fireworks, and quietly sits back down.

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Weasley for your hearty round of applause for Professor Hagrid." says Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eyes.

Grinning at each other, Fred and George share a nonverbal glance, and look back at Dumbledore.

"Be quiet, and come up and sit on the stool when I call your name." declares Professor McGonagall.

* * *

*after the sorting has been done*

"And now that the sorting is finished, let's eat!" commands Dumbledore.

Food appearing on the golden platters, Ron hurriedly fills his plate and consequently his face with copious and rather obscene amounts of food.

Watching the last few students finish their food, Dumbledore stands and says, "Prefects, it is time to lead everyone to their respective common rooms."

Ignoring the prefects, the second years through seventh years proceed to the entrance of their respective common rooms.

* * *

Author note: I use the Harry Potter Wiki for clarification on things that I think I remember from the books. I'm not certain how big the compartments are/were, so I said they were 3 people per side, and two sides per small compartment.

My goal is to also make chapters around 1.75k to 2.5k words apiece [with short author notes if I can for more content].


	4. Stronger Than Before

**Her Desire, His Will, Their Future**

Written by Flashfire Freak

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe.

**Beta:** My cousin looks over each chapter now and recommends suggestions. He is on , but does not want his username to be revealed.

**Author note:** Thank you all who have added this fanfiction to their favorites list, reviewed, and added me to their Author Alert system. I'm glad you all like it, and I'm slowly but surely planning out chapters, and making certain that small details don't get skipped over. I'm hoping to hit ~2k words per chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four – Stronger Than Before**

Sitting up, Ginny looks around and sees that the rest of her roommates are sound asleep. Treading lightly, Ginny quietly grabs a change of clothes, a towel, and a hairbrush, and enters the nearby bathroom. Changing silently, Ginny quickly douses her face and hair with some water, dries her face and hair, and proceeds to brush her hair.

Stealing out to the common room with her book bag, Ginny positions herself to watch the entrance and exit to the common room, and waits. Approximately thirty minutes later, Ginny hears some light footsteps coming down the dormitory stairwell. Looking up, Ginny sees Ron descending the stairwell.

Making eye contact, the two siblings nod to acknowledge each other, and Ron quietly exits the common room. A few minutes later, Harry comes slowly down the stairwell and begins to walk by Ginny's hidden position.

"Hey Harry." greets Ginny, breathlessly.

"Hello Ginny." replies Harry, caught off guard.

"Have you seen Hermione by chance?" asks Ginny.

"...You remember that I'm a guy and can't get into the girls' dormitories, correct?" responds Harry.

"Right. You're totally correct. Sorry that I even asked." says Ginny, blushing.

"Would you like to go to breakfast with me, or do you want to stay and wait for Hermione?" asks Harry.

"You don't have to wait for me anymore. I'm here guys." states Hermione.

Harry and Ginny turn around to come face to face with Hermione.

"Hello Hermione." greet Harry and Ginny together.

"Have you two seen Ron?" queries Hermione.

"Yeah. He left for breakfast a few minutes ago. Why?" replies Ginny.

"No reason." says Hermione glumly, looking crestfallen.

With a concerned look on her face, Ginny looks at Hermione until they make eye contact, and Hermione shakes her head.

"So, shall we go to breakfast my young beauties?" asks Harry, rubbing his hands together. Seeing smiles on the faces of both Ginny and Hermione, Harry holds out his arms, and Ginny takes Harry's right arm, and Hermione on his left.

With big smiles on each of their faces, Harry escorts Ginny and Hermione down the ever moving stairwells to the Great Hall. Sitting down across from Ron, Harry loads up his plate with some bacon, eggs, toast, and a cup of tea. Looking up from his meal, Harry sees Ron viciously tearing into everything he can get his hands on.

After a few minutes of watching this, Hermione says crossly, "Really Ron, you're not a savage beast, and you're not starving. Stop acting like an animal."

Looking up from his plate, Ron replies, "'Lo 'Mione."

Glaring at Ron, Hermione shakes her head in disgust, and turns back to eating a light meal. Catching a glimpse of Oliver Wood, Harry calls out, "Oliver! A word, please?"

Sighing, Wood walks over to Harry's location, and sits down, and says, "Yes Harry?"

Motioning to Wood to wait, Harry quickly finishes his mouth full of food, and says, "It's about Quidditch. You've mentioned before about having a reserve player, remember? I think Ginny here could be our reserve player. She's been practicing flying for many years now."

Looking over at Ginny, Wood responds, "Weasley eh? What position do you think you could handle?"

Timidly Ginny says, "I could do seeker, or possibly chaser. Both require a lightweight person with great evasiveness skill."

Nodding at Ginny's response, Wood replies, "Hmm. Full team practice is at Saturday at 9am sharp. The three of us will begin at 8:15am. Be there" looking at both Harry and Ginny in turn. Talking amongst themselves animatedly, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione miss Professor McGonagall walking up behind them.

"Ms. Weasley, I suggest you get to class before you become late." says Professor McGonagall sternly.

Taking one last look at her new group of friends, Ginny grabs her bag, her schedule from Professor McGonagall, and heads off to class.

"Mr. Potter. You've been cleared for Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, and Herbology. What would you like to pick up? Your options are Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Divination." states Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Ron look at each other, and Ron says slowly, "We'll both take Divination, professor."

Giving Harry and Ron an inscrutable look, Professor McGonagall taps both Harry's and Ron's schedule, and their chosen class appears. Handing the pair their respective schedules, Professor McGonagall and Hermione begin talking in low tones, and Harry and Ron head to their first class of the day, Divination.

Arriving at the bottom of a rope ladder Harry and Ron see a small crowd of students milling around, waiting for the trapdoor to be opened. As if on cue, the trapdoor opens, and students begin climbing their way up to the classroom.

Sitting down, the students find tea cups waiting for them at each position of the table, and a pot of hot tea in the middle.

"Pour yourself a cup of tea, and drink it." calls out a mysterious voice.

Looking around for the source of the voice, the students fail to notice Hermione sneaking into a chair at Harry and Ron's table. Appearing out of cleverly hidden room, Professor Trelawney glides out, and greets the class. Suddenly noticing Harry, Professor Trelawney glides over to Harry, and asks, "What do you see in the teacup?"

Looking into his cup studiously, Harry replies, "I see...a black dog."

Gasping, Professor Trelawney commands to Ron, "You! What does your book say?"

Thumbing through the book quickly, Ron finds the page and replies slowly, "The Grim. It means he will die a tragic death."

The rest of the class passes in relative quietness, as though the sign of the Grim scared everyone.

At the end of the lesson, Harry and Ron begin walking towards Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures. Arriving at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, the students mill around, waiting for Hagrid to appear.

"Hullo all. Foller me. Stay close now." booms Hagrid.

The class begins to jog to keep up with Hagrid's enormous stride into the forest. Shortly thereafter, Hagrid stops in a clearing, says, "Open yer books to page 32."

"How do we do that if the book keeps trying to bite us?" complains Draco loudly.

"Jus' stroke the spine." replies Hagrid.

"Alrigh' you all. Here's a hippogriff. Name's Buckbeak. Who wants to volunteer to greet 'im?" asks Hagrid.

As Hagrid turns to throw Buckbeak a dead ferret, the entire class takes a few steps back, leaving Harry completely unaware and at the head of the students. Turning back around, Hagrid breaks out into a large grin and says, "I also knew yer to be a brave soul, Harry. Come over here."

Looking around clearly confused, Harry steps forward slowly, and Hagrid says, "Now Harry, yer wanting to be goin' slow, and bow to Buckbeak. But don't make eye contact."

Halting, Harry slowly bows to Buckbeak, and Buckbeak looks at Harry for multiple moments, and then bows back.

"Good work Harry. I'm sure he'll let you ride 'im now." responds Hagrid, smiling.

With another look of confusion on his face, Harry is quickly picked up by Hagrid and set on top of Buckbeak.

"Now Harry, he won't like it if you pull out his feathers" before slapping Buckbeak on the rear.

Squawking, Buckbeak takes a running start, and begins his flight over the Forbidden Forest, and+ then over the lake. As quickly as the class had begun, the flight on the hippogriff had ended, and Harry was once again back on solid ground.

"If Potter can do it, then I can." announces Draco, waltzing up to Buckbeak, who does not take kindly to this, and promptly rears up on his hind legs, injuring Draco.

"I'm dying, I'm dying I tell you." screeches Draco, lying on the ground, clutching his arm.

Stepping in, Hagrid yells at Buckbeak, "Woah there, woah!"

Throwing a dead ferret far away from Draco, Hagrid says, "I suppose I shoul' take Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing. Class over!", carrying Draco towards the castle.

The rest of the class walks back to the castle, anxious for food. Arriving at the Great Hall, Ron tears into the food with great gusto, and Harry, Hermione, and Ginny begin eating, but without feeling rushed or acting like a cannibal. Lee Jordan walks in with Fred and George, talking animatedly, and sit down a few seats away from Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Oi! You three! Whatcha talking about." calls out Ron, mouth full of food.

Lee looks over and replies, "Just Defense Against the Dark Arts. Amazing class. It's finally got an interesting professor who knows his stuff."

Suddenly disinterested in eating, Ron mumbles, "We don't have him until Thursday."

* * *

*a few days later*

Walking into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Professor Lupin is standing in the middle of a cleared room, with a wardrobe.

"Today class we will be seeing a boggart. Who knows what a boggart is?" asks Professor Lupin

Hermione's hand shoots into the air, and Professor Lupin looks around before saying, "Yes, Ms. Granger."

"A boggart is a shape-shifter that will become whatever we most fear." answers Hermione.

"Correct Ms. Granger. Five points to Gryffindor. There is a simple spell to stop a boggart, and we shall practice it before facing it. The spell is, Riddikulus. Altogether now, Riddikulus." instructs Professor Lupin.

"Riddikulus" chants the class.

"Good, good. Now, make a line, and stay in position. You sir, Longbottom, correct? Think of what scares you most." says Professor Lupin.

"P-p-p-professor Snape." mumbles Neville.

Smiling, Professor Lupin says, "Don't worry, we'll all see him soon enough. Now, picture in your mind your grandmother's clothes, and just her clothes. Then picture Snape wearing your grandmother's clothes. Use the spell once you see the original Snape."

Neville steps forward a few steps, and Professor Lupin unlocks the wardrobe door using his wand. A copy of Snape exits the wardrobe, and Neville raises his wand and says timidly, "Riddikulus".

The copy of Snape finds itself dressed in a feathery hat, a long green dress, and a handbag to boot. Looking around wildly, the Snape copy falls back when laughter from the class. One student after another steps forward and time and time again the boggart changes form, and it constantly finds itself being laughed at.

Suddenly it is Harry's turn, and the boggart begins to morph when Professor Lupin jumps in front of Harry, and the boggart turns into a full moon. With a flourish of his wand, the boggart is subdued and forced back into the wardrobe.

"Class is dismissed." states Professor Lupin, and the class excitedly leaves the room.

* * *

*a few days later on Saturday*

"Mate, will you get up? Ginny is being a bloody pain because you're not up yet." says Ron, shaking Harry roughly.

Sitting up, Harry looks around and asks, "What time is it?"

"It's about seven am. My sister has been asking for you for the past bloody hour." replies Ron, clearly annoyed.

Groaning, Harry says, "We've got like an hour or so before Quidditch practice."

Seeing the look on Ron's face, Harry gets out of bed, and gets ready for an early breakfast. Going down the dormitory stairs, he is met at the foot by Ginny.

"Good morning, Harry. Are you ready for the first practice of the year?" asks Ginny, clearly excited.

Stifling a yawn, Harry nods and says, "Let's go get a bite to eat, and then you can show me your skills before the rest of the team assembles?"

Smiling widely, Ginny takes Harry's right arm, and they walk down to the Great Hall to be one of the first few students in for an early breakfast.

Consuming a breakfast high in protein, Harry and Ginny quickly complete their meal, and head out to the Quidditch pitch, where Wood is waiting for them.

"Alright, Weasley, do a few laps as a warm up, and then Potter, you and Weasley meet at the center of the field for seeker practice."

Ginny grabs a school broom, and takes off to do her laps. Wood grabs Harry's arm, and they walk a few yards before turning and saying, "If your intuition is as good as I think it is, Weasley will be a good reserve for being a seeker, and potentially a good reserve chaser. Let's hope you're right, Potter."

Blowing his whistle, Wood and Harry trudge to the middle of the field with a box of Quidditch game balls, and Wood says, "Alright, on the count of three I'm going to release the snitch. You two will be fighting to see who gets the snitch first. I'll be grading you two on form, flying technique, and how fast you get the snitch. No dirty tricks, as we'll need someone for our match against Slytherin. 3...2...1...GO!"

Harry and Ginny zoom away on their brooms, and they begin their quest for the snitch. Ten minutes later, Harry catches the snitch, with Ginny on his broomstick tail. Landing, Wood comes over and says, "Good work you two. Potter, you're still our primary seeker. Weasley...very nice for using a school broom. With some practice and your own broom, there's potential for you to beat over Potter. You'll be our reserve seeker."

Harry and Ginny smile at each other at Wood's news.

"Now, we get to play with some of the others." states Wood, as Fred and George walk out in full garb, with beater bats in hand.

"Now, Ginny, you get to be a mock seeker, with your brothers in their natural environment-" starts Wood

"Natural environment" starts Fred.

"Just beating down anything that gets in our way." finishes George, as Fred and George swing their bats at Wood's head, with Wood ducking at the last moment possible.

"-as a real chaser will have to face off against enemy chasers, or Harry for now, and two feisty beaters like your brothers. Gentlemen, and lady, mount your broom, and go at the sound of my whistle." finishes Wood.

Blowing his whistle, Wood releases a bludger, and throws the Quaffle into the air, and zooms towards a set of goal posts, to play the role of keeper.

Fifteen minutes later, Wood blows his whistle again, and the exhausted five land in the center of the field, with Katie, Angelina, and Alicia applauding.

"Good job Weasley, you played very well as a chaser. Now, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina, you three will be switching in and out to play with and against each other, to help the female Weasley get acclimated to working on a team against other chasers. She's done decently as a seeker, and she is our reserve seeker if Potter there gets injured." says Wood, cracking a rare smile.

Three hours later, the freshly practiced and strengthened Gryffindor quidditch team trudges slowly into the Great Hall for a hearty lunch.

* * *

Author note: I've always assumed that there was a bathroom for men and one for women in the dormitory area.


	5. Rejected

**Her Desire, His Will, Their Future**

**Written by Flashfire Freak**

**Chapter Five - Rejected**

* * *

A few weeks later, the first Hogsmeade visit approaches rapidly, and the entire school is talking about it.

"Class dismissed." states Professor McGonagall.

The class quickly packs up and leaves the Transfiguration classroom quietly. Looking up from her desk, Professor McGonagall sees Harry clutching a wrinkled piece of paper.

"Yes, Mr. Potter." asks Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, I want to know if you would sign my Hogsmeade permission form for me." replies Harry.

Sighing, Professor McGonagall sets down her quill and says, "Mr. Potter, I am not your legal guardian, and can not sign your form for you. Nor will I use a Confundus Charm on your aunt and uncle for them to sign it for you. Given the circumstances, you would be better protected from Sirius Black inside Hogwarts grounds. Good day, Mr. Potter."

Knowing a dismissal when he hears one, Harry grabs his bag, and trudges slowly down the stairs towards the Great Hall for dinner. Sitting down amongst his friends, Harry adds a little bit of each nearby platter to his plate, and begins to eat slowly, not talking.

Swallowing the remnants of the pumpkin juice in his goblet, Harry grabs his bag, and goes

towards the Gryffindor Common Room without his friends. Watching Harry be quiet throughout dinner and leaving by himself, Ginny grabs her bag, and quickly follows Harry towards the common room.

Catching up to Harry, Ginny grabs his arm and asks, "Harry, what's wrong? You've been quiet throughout dinner."

Sighing, Harry replies, "Professor McGonagall refused to sign my Hogsmeade permission form. So tomorrow when Ron and Hermione go to Hogsmeade, I'll be stuck inside the castle."

Smiling, Ginny replies, "You may be stuck here at the castle, but remember that I'll be here too, because I can't go either.

Also smiling, Harry responds, "You're exactly correct. We can hang out and talk or help each other with studying tomorrow."

"That would be fun." comments Ginny, grabbing Harry's hand.

Looking down at his and Ginny's intertwined hands, Harry gives Ginny a questioning look, and Ginny just smiles in response, and continues walking, with Harry stumbling after her, their hands and fingers still intertwined.

Later that evening, lying in bed, Harry thinks to himself, _I think I'll try once more to get permission to go to Hogsmeade, when the rest of the students line up to go._

* * *

Walking slowly down the stairs, Harry sees Ginny sitting in an armchair, talking with Hermione. Seeing Harry coming down the stairs, Ginny jumps up, smiles, and asks, "Good morning. Are you ready for breakfast?"

Returning Ginny's smile, Harry replies, "Yes, I am. Are you?"

Ginny nods, and Harry offers her his arm, and the two proceed out of the common room, and down the ever changing staircases towards the Great Hall. Sitting down, Ginny and Harry begin to eat, and just about finish when Ron and Hermione enter and sit down. Approximately ten minutes later, Professor McGonagall voice rings out over the Great Hall, "Everyone who has a signed permission form for Hogsmeade, please meet me and Professor Flitwick in the Entrance Hall immediately."

Watching the mass exodus from the Great Hall, Harry stands up, places his hand on Ginny's shoulder and says, "I'll meet you in the common room in a bit. I'm going to talk to…Professor Lupin for a bit."

Giving Harry a confused look as he departs, Ginny frowns, and trudges slowly up the stairs, heading towards the Gryffindor Common Room.

Waiting at the back of the slowly shortening line, Harry finally reaches the front where Professor McGonagall stands. With the briefest of glances, Professor McGonagall says, "All those with signed permission forms may leave with Mr. Filch for Hogsmeade."

Turning around, Professor McGonagall states sternly, "Mr. Potter, we have already discussed this. No signature, no Hogsmeade", and Professor McGonagall walks away, taking large strides.

Sighing, Harry goes inside and begins the long and tedious walk back to Gryffindor Tower when a pair of hands appear out of nowhere, and drag him into the closest empty classroom.

Some calloused hands remove the blindfold, and Harry is able to finally look into his captor's face. Or captors to be more precise, as Fred and George Weasley stand before him.

"Good to see you, Harry." begins Fred.

"We've heard that you want out of the castle for a breath of fresh air." continues George.

"As Hogwarts resident pranksters, we know the ins and outs of the castle." claims Fred.

"We trust you and know that your need is greater than ours." states George.

Fred and George pull out a piece of parchment and present it to Harry.

"Harry, this piece of parchment you now hold in your hands is what has helped us escape trouble and make it at the same time." says Fred.

Looking over the piece of blank parchment, Harry sees nothing; no writing, no diagrams, nothing that would even remotely help him. With a confused look on his face, Harry looks at Fred and George and asks, "What are you two talking about? How does this piece of parchment help me?"

Grinning ear to ear, Fred and George share a brief look with each other, then say in unison while holding their wands to the piece of parchment, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

As if by magic, the piece of previously blank parchment in Harry's hands begins to transform.

"Fred…George…is this a model of Hogwarts?" asks Harry, in an unbelieving tone.

"Yes, it is, and it even shows you who is where in the castle at any time." Replies George.

"You can see our loving little sister pacing in the common room." Says Fred.

Looking at where Fred's finger is pointing, Harry sees a dot labeled 'Ginny' certainly pacing in the mostly empty common room. Feeling guilty about lying to Ginny, Harry replies, "Thanks. What route do you recommend for getting into Hogsmeade?"

Adopting a look of deep thought, George is the first one to break the silence and says, "The One-Eyed Witch passageway on the third floor, near the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Just tap your wand on the hump and say, 'Dissendium'. Then from there you will be lead into the cellar of Honeydukes Sweetshop."

Smiling, Harry replies, "Thanks. Now, if you don't mind, I have Hogsmeade to go visit before returning."

"Later Harry." chime Fred and George, as they walk away.

Walking into the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry is suddenly confronted by a slightly irate Ginny.

"That took you a while. I was getting worried about you." states Ginny, with a worried look in her eyes.

Feeling guilty, Harry hugs Ginny and replies, "I was just talking with Professor Lupin, and we lost track of time. He gave me something to think about while I'm by myself, so I'm headed up to my room to practice…meditating. Sorry." Before running up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Feeling sad that she would no longer be able to spend time with Harry, Ginny sits down in the armchair she had been sitting in, grabs one of her books, and begins to read, tears at the edges of her eyes.

Making certain no one was in the room, Harry grabs his invisibility cloak and slips it on, and makes certain his small pouch of wizarding money was securely tied to his belt. Silently descending the stairs to the common room, Harry meets no one on the stairs, and slips quietly out of the common room without notice, and begins his trek to the third floor.

Reaching the statue of Gunhilda of Gorsemoor, Harry taps his wand on the hump and whispers the password, "Dissendium", and the passageway opens, and he slips inside and slides all the way down to the bottom. Looking into entire darkness, Harry casts, "lumos", and has a faint bit of light to use to guide himself down the dank passage way, and into Honeydukes.

After about an hour later of walking, Harry reaches a slight increase in grade of the floor and sees some dim lighting ahead, and turns out his wands light with a simple, "nox".

Hitting a stone wall with the source of light above him, Harry reaches up, and begins to push the block of stone out of his way, when he hears voices. Quickly and quietly lowering the stone as to not alert anyone to his position, Harry waits until the sound of the person in the basement going back up the stairs before resuming his movement of the stone block to allow him access into the cellar.

Creeping up the stairs, Harry finds himself behind the counter of Honeydukes, and quickly leaves the register area. Spotting Ron and Hermione, Harry sneaks up behind them and listens into their conversation.

"Honestly Ronald! Do you not think of anything else other than yourself?" exclaims Hermione.

"What do you mean?" asks Ron, with a clearly confused look on his face.

With a glare on her face, Hermione replies hotly, "All you think about is yourself. What about poor Harry that isn't allowed to come this year? Certainly you think about getting something for your best friend, yes?"

A look of realization comes over Ron, and he replies, "Yea, you're right. What do you think about getting him some Sugar Quills?"

Rolling her eyes at Ron's response, Hermione begins to reply when Harry pulls off his invisibility cloak and says, "Nah, he'd never like those. Some Pepper Imps might be nice though."

Looking at their suddenly appearing friend, Ron and Hermione are speechless, but Harry continues, "Well, if you two don't mind, I have some simple shopping to get to before returning to the castle" before walking away to another part of the store.

After a few moments of silence between Ron and Hermione, they walk over to where Harry is looking at purchasing multiple bars of Honeydukes Best Chocolate.

"Blimey Harry, how did you get here? I thought McGonagall wouldn't allow you to come?" questions Ron.

"It's Professor McGonagall, Ron, and yeah Harry, how did you make it out of the castle?" adds Hermione.

Finishing his purchase, Harry puts the invisibility cloak back over himself, and walks outside with Ron and Hermione scurrying after him before replying, "Fred and George gave me a map of Hogwarts. A map that shows me every entrance and exit to and from Hogwarts. I managed to get here through a secret passageway."

Clearly impressed, Ron says, "That's great, but I wonder why Fred and George didn't give me the map instead", pouting.

Glaring at Ron, Hermione replies, "But Harry, you're going to turn that into Professor McGonagall when you get back to the castle, right?"

Not liking where the conversation was going, Harry says nothing, and begins his trek back to Hogwarts, going above ground instead of underground.

After a few minutes of silence, Hermione says, "I think Harry left us here."

Sighing, Ron replies, "He probably did when you mentioned turning the map into McGonagall."

"Ron, it's Professor McGonagall. Really now." responds Hermione.

Ignoring Hermione's correction, Ron suggests, "Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch?"

Despite all logical reasoning, Hermione continues searching for an invisible Harry. Stamping her foot in frustration, Hermione follows Ron into the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

* * *

*about an hour later*

Taking his invisibility cloak off and stuffing it into a pocket, Harry walks up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, and enters when he realizes one thing, he was supposed to be upstairs for the past few hours. Looking up from the book she had been reading, Ginny sees Harry entering the common room, and narrows her eyes.

"Where were you? And don't say you were upstairs, because I know that is a load of rubbish", asks Ginny, with her hands on her hips, with an angry look on her face.

Trying to think fast on his feet, Harry fumbles in his pocket for a bar of chocolate and then pulls out a second bar thinking, _I hope she likes chocolate and that this soothes her. But she is still cute when she is angry._

Looking at the two chocolate bars suddenly thrust at her, Ginny changes her expression from a look of fury to a look of surprise, and takes them, opening her mouth to speak, when Harry hugs her, and gives her a quick peck on the lips. "I'm sorry for deceiving you, Ginny. I hope the chocolate makes up for everything. Do you want to go to lunch with me?" says Harry, making eye contact.

Staring back at the green eyes of Harry, Ginny sighs and thinks to herself, _Ginevra, what are you waiting for? He brought you chocolate and apologized. And you know you want to forgive him_, and replies, "Yes. But you have to spend the rest of the day with me to make amends. And so I don't turn you in for sneaking out of the castle to go to Hogsmeade."

Gulping at the seriousness of Ginny's threat, Harry responds by offering his arm to her and with, "Well, let's not keep our stomachs waiting. Breakfast was so long ago."

Laughing at Harry's joke, Ginny thinks to herself, _He's such a gentleman, offering me his arm. Maybe I can get him to ask me out by the time Ron and Hermione get back. What a shock that would be to Ron's system. _"Why thank you Harry, you're such a gentleman." compliments Ginny.

Walking down the stairs and entering the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny sit at a sparsely populated Gryffindor table, and in their own isolated section of the table. After a few minutes of eating, Harry says, "Ginny, what do you think about grabbing the twins and doing some Quidditch?"

Shaking her head Ginny replies, "That wasn't our agreement. You must spend the rest of the day with me, or I tell Professor McGonagall that you somehow snuck out of the castle to go to Hogsmeade", smirking.

Sighing, Harry thinks, _well, it looks like I'm defeated. But spending some alone time with Ginny, even just talking isn't too bad. Detention would be much worse._ "Yes Ginny, I'll do whatever you say." responds Harry.

Smirking, Ginny says, "You'll do whatever I want you to do, or else."

Sighing, Harry says, "How about we finish up our meal, and go back to the common room, and possibly study our Potions notes?"

Finishing her last bite of mashed potatoes, Ginny takes Harry's now offered arm, and replies, "We'll see what happens when we get back up there."

Exiting the Great Hall, Harry and Ginny run into Draco and Pansy.

"Potter. You'd better watch where you" Draco looks over at Ginny, who stares back, "and Weasley here are going. Your betters are walking here, and your manners are on par with house elves." comments Draco before entering the Great Hall with a snickering Pansy.

Seething with anger, Ginny opens her mouth to speak when Harry says, "Ginny, don't worry about it. We may be 'lesser' to him, but we have social etiquette that he lacks apparently."

Stifling a laugh, Ginny continues walking up the stairs with Harry, and eventually entering the common room. Sitting down, Harry and Ginny proceed to play a few rounds of wizarding chess, some exploding snap, and gobstones before Harry asks, "Ginny?"

Looking up from the chess board, where she was debating on sacrificing one of her bishops to remove Harry's queen from the battlefield, Ginny responds with, "Hmmm?"

Pausing long enough to make Ginny get a concerned look on her face, Harry says, "Today has been fun. We should do this more often."

"I agree. Just you and I." comes Ginny's reply, before deciding on sacrificing her bishop to remove Harry's queen from play.

* * *

*later that evening, close to dinner time*

A breathless Hermione and Ron stumble through the portrait hole, and take a few deep breaths. "You git! You left Hermione and I in the middle of a conversation. Although you missed the great meal we had at the Three Broomsticks." comments Ron.

Smiling, Harry replies, "I don't care. Ginny and I spent the past few hours together, and we had fun."

Seeing Ron turn red and reach for his wand, Hermione quickly grabs Ron in the most fierce hug she can muster, and Ginny says, "Ron! We were just playing games in the common room. We weren't doing anything inappropriate."

Slowing his struggle against Hermione's fierce hug, Ron calms down and suggests, "Hey, let's go down to eat and stuff."

Smiling at Ron's quick acceptance of the situation, Harry offers his arm to Ginny, who takes it and begins the walk to the Great Hall when Hermione nudges Ron in the ribs, and Ron gives Hermione a confused look. Rolling her eyes, Hermione follows after Harry and Ginny, with Ron taking up the rear.

After sitting down and grabbing some food from the nearby platters, Ron jumps into the details of his and Hermione's day at Hogsmeade.

"Of course 'Mione didn't want to spend too long at the Quidditch shop. But they have a Firebolt for sale as well." finishes Ron.

Smiling, Harry comments, "That sounds like you two had an exhilarating day. Ginny and I had a quiet day in the common room, playing some games and talking."

Ron mutters to himself, "Sounds like a bunch of girls."

Receiving an elbow to the ribs from Hermione who is sitting beside of Ron, Ron says, "Well, it is true. If Ginny didn't keep such a tight hold on Harry, he would have been off playing Quidditch or something."

Seeing Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all glaring at him, Ron says, "Fine then. I would have done that instead of hanging around a girl."

"Ronald Weasley! You hung around me all day! I'm a girl if you don't remember." exclaims Hermione.

The meaning of what Hermione said finally dawning on Ron, he replies, "Yea, you're right, you are a girl", smiling at his supposed brilliance.

Rolling her eyes, Hermione looks at Harry and Ginny and asks, "Ready to go upstairs and study?"

Interrupting, Ron replies, "But I haven't had seconds or thirds yet. We can't go yet."

Again rolling her eyes, Hermione stands up and walks away, with Harry and Ginny following behind her.

Smiling, Ron says, "More for me then", and proceeds to tuck into more pudding.

* * *

*a couple of weeks later*

"Come on Harry, we have to be down at the Quidditch pitch in fourty five minutes. Get your Quidditch jersey on and come down to breakfast." Ginny calls out.

Blinking his eyes in rapid succession, Harry stumbles out of bed, and quickly changes into his Quidditch jersey and robes. Rushing blindly down the stairs, Harry almost runs straight into Hermione, and utters an incoherent excuse, offers his arm to Ginny, and they proceed to the Great Hall for a spot of breakfast before the match before Hufflepuff.

Gobbling down a few pieces of toast, Harry and Ginny finish their light breakfast, and head out to the Quidditch pitch. Dashing through the rain, Harry and Ginny make it to the Gryffindor team changing room.

"Alright everyone, today we have to beat Hufflepuff, despite the deplorable weather we're having." announces Oliver Wood.

The team nods, and Wood comes over to Harry and Ginny and asks, "Are you two ready? Ginny, you may need to be ready for substitution at any time."

"I'll be ready." replies Ginny.

Walking out onto the field, Ginny heads off to a bench on the side of the field, and the rest of the team step out onto the field, and mount their brooms, while Madam Hooch and the two captains meet in the center.

"Madam Hooch, we have a substitute for chaser and seeker." declares Wood.

"Noted, Wood. Now get on your broom and prepare for play." commands Madam Hooch.

Madam Hooch blows her whistle after the two captains shake hands, and fourteen players zoom off into the air, with the quaffle going into Gryffindor possession. Twenty minutes later, neither team had found the snitch, and Hufflepuff leads Gryffindor, 70 to 50. Looking around for the snitch, Harry faintly sees a black dog near the edge of the pitch, and Harry resumes looking for the snitch. Spotting what he hopes is the snitch, Harry speeds off towards it. Cedric sees the snitch, and is closer, pushing his broom to go as fast as he can, going as high as he can, and Harry pushes past wordlessly. Soaring higher and higher, Harry notices his goggles freezing up, and with the snitch almost in reach, Harry hears a woman screaming, and falls off of his broom, heading towards the field below.

Everyone in the stands looks around for Harry, and a figure not on a broom falls out of the clouds, and Dumbledore stands, casting some spell.

* * *

*a few hours later*

Groaning, Harry attempts to sit up when a clearly feminine voice says, "Harry is awake finally."

Grabbing his glasses off of the nearby table, Harry's vision is flooded with red hair, and his lips meet soft ones. A warm, fuzzy feeling spreads throughout Harry's body at this contact, and as soon as it had started, the kiss stops.

"OI! Ginny! Get off my best mate!" shouts Ron, stomping over.

The curtain of red hair disappears, but a small and soft hand clutches Harry's left hand. Ron appears in Harry's line of sight, and Ron says, "You finally awaken. Good."

A brown haired missile hits Harry, and after a brief hug, Harry comes face to face with Hermione.

"Harry, we were so worried. When you went high into the clouds and never came down, we began to worry. Then when you fell out of the sky, we almost passed out, thinking you were dead." says Hermione.

"Not to be a bother, but what happened with the match?" queries Harry.

Everyone looks around, avoiding Harry's gaze. After a long and awkward silence, Ginny speaks quietly, "Harry, after you fell, Dumbledore somehow cushioned your fall, and the game stopped long enough for me to hop on a broom to fill in for you. We won the match, but Harry, your broom hit the Whomping Willow tree. Your broom is nothing more than some large splinters now."

The weight of Ginny's words hit Harry, and he hugs her, not wanting to believe that his beloved broom was truly gone. After a few moments, a hand on Harry's shoulder makes Harry turn around to see blanket containing the remnants of his broom.

"Harry, glad to see you're still among the living." calls out Fred.

"We can't have our star seeker out of commission for too long. Although Ginny there did a decent job filling in your shoes." states George.

Feeling Ginny's grip on his hand tighten, Harry whispers to her, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you did your best."

Wood walks in and asks, "Alright there, Potter? You took a nasty fall there, but Miss Weasley there saved the game from going to Hufflepuff."

Seeing Harry nod his head, Wood takes his leave from the infirmary. Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall enter the room, and Professor McGonagall says, "It's time for everyone to go back to the common room now."

Seeing Ginny start to follow the rest out of the room, Dumbledore holds his hand up and says, "Miss Weasley, you may stay here with young Mr. Potter. I'm sure your presence will soothe his mind."

Smiling, Ginny resumes her place beside Harry, and Madam Pomfrey prepares some potions for Harry to take. Professor McGonagall pulls out a small booklet out from her robes, and hands it to Harry.

"Professor, what is this?" asks Harry.

"This is an order form for a new broom. I hope someone told you about your old broom being destroyed." replies Professor McGonagall, before walking a little ways away.

Looking at each other, Harry and Ginny begin to go through the catalog, and after a few minutes of looking, Harry says, "As much as I want a Firebolt, I think I'll go with a Nimbus 2000, just like I had before."

Filling out the paper work, Professor McGonagall, collects the paper, smiles, and says, "Glad to see you alive and relatively in one piece, Mr. Potter. And good choice for a new broom. I'll send this immediately, so you can have a new broom as soon as possible for the next match."

Watching Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore leave, Ginny turns to Harry and says, "I need to speak with you."

"Well, we are already speaking, so whatever is on your mind, feel free to ask." replies Harry.

Taking a deep breath, Ginny says, "Harry, this weekend has been fun, but I want something more."

Harry looks at Ginny with a confused look, and Ginny continues, "And I want to be your girlfriend."

Smiling, Harry kisses the back of Ginny's hand and responds with, "I'd be happy to be your boyfriend, Ginny."

Ginny swallows, smiles, and opens her mouth to speak when Madam Promfrey says, "Alright Miss Weasley, you've been given an extended period of time with Mr. Potter, and it is time for him to take his potions, and to get some sleep. I suggest you go back to your dormitory and get some sleep. Mr. Potter will be safe here for the night, I assure you.

Ginny kisses Harry one last time, releases his hand, walks towards the door, and as she is walking out the door, she waves at Harry.

* * *

Author note: I knew of the general information about passageways, but I used the Harry Potter Wiki for confirmation of the exact passage and location used to get from Hogwarts into Hogsmeade and the Honeydukes cellar. Just know that I like to cite my sources, as my copies of the book are still in a box from where we moved houses a few months ago, and I can't find them to reference them instead.

Edit 10/3/2013: I apparently had a few misspellings, pointed out by strangeways, and I appreciate your thoroughness in reading and pointing out my mistakes. In regards to some of the decisions that I make, I believe that my plan will eventually become more obvious in future chapters, although my route will be...interesting compared to canon. The major events will occur, but smaller details will be modified, so my story won't be close enough to the canon to make it seem like I'm just copying J.K. Rowling. I enjoy learning from my mistakes though.


	6. Clarification

**Her Desire, His Will, Their Future**

**Written by ****Flashfire****Freak**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the Harry Potter universe, and probably never will.**

Author note: A great round of applause to you all for making chapter five reach over 1k views on release day [October 1, 2013].

I'd also like to add that Harry will be more studious in regards to most of his lessons, as compared to canon where he takes it less seriously.

Strangeways, thank you for your review, I'm glad that you're still reading, despite the use of present tense in the story. I went back and fixed the spelling of Ginny's name 'Ginevra'. I'm doing things out of order in the book, at least in regards to the things like talking over things with Lupin, and that should be fixed at the latest beginning with the fourth book.

* * *

**Chapter Six - Clarification**

Rolling over, Harry picks up his glasses off of the bedside table, and puts them on. Sitting up, Harry looks around, and Madam Pomfrey glides over and says, "I need you to take this last potion, and then you can go back to your common room for the rest of Sunday."

Taking the offered potion, Harry downs it in three swallows, and places the empty goblet on the bedside table. Waving her wand over Harry, Madam Pomfrey says, "Alright Mr. Potter, you seem to be in good health. If your health begins to degrade, come back to me immediately."

Changing back into his robes, Harry grabs the blanket containing the rest of his old Nimbus 2000, and leaves the Hospital Wing, and heads towards the common room.

Opening the portrait hole, Harry sees a red haired human being sleeping in an armchair facing the entrance. Attempting to be quiet, Harry begins to sneak by the sleeping form, and makes it halfway across the room when the sound of the portrait closing awakens the sleeping form.

Pausing to hope that Ginny falls back asleep, Harry holds his breath, and a pair of arms wrap around him.

Cuddling into Harry, Ginny says, "Morning Harry. How are you feeling?"

Snaking his arms around Ginny's waist, Harry replies, "Yes, much better. So I assume you slept down here waiting for me to get out of the Hospital Wing?"

Feeling Ginny nod against him, Harry rocks her side to side for a few minutes before asking, "Would you like to get ready to go to breakfast here shortly?"

Ginny thinks for a few moments, and replies, "Yes, I think that would be nice. I'll go get ready."

Releasing Harry, Ginny walks up the stairs to the girls dormitories when she meets Hermione coming down.

Seeing Harry, Hermione walks over, hugs Harry, and says, "Harry, I'm glad to see you out of the hospital wing so quickly. How are you?"

Returning the hug, Harry replies, "It's good to be back amongst my friends. I'm doing decently. I can't remember much other than falling."

Embracing Harry once more, Hermione says, "I can't stop remembering the fall you took. It scares me. Don't try that again, please."

Patting Hermione on the back, Harry replies, "Don't worry 'Mione. I won't be trying that again, and Ginny won't let me either. Although Professor McGonagall allowed me to look at a broomstick order form, and Ginny and I thought..."

Hermione interrupts with, "I've heard you say 'Ginny and I' a few times now. Is there something happening or did something happen last night between you two?"

Looking around to see if anyone else was within hearing distance, and seeing no one, Harry replies, "Yes, something happened last night, and it was amazing."

Seeing a curious look on Hermione's face, Harry continues, "Ginny and I decided to begin a dating relationship with each other."

Coming down the stairs, Ginny gives Harry a questioning look about the ecstatic look on Hermione's face when the brunette catches Ginny in a surprise hug.

"Congrats!" exclaims Hermione.

"Thanks?" responds Ginny.

Releasing Ginny from the hug, Hermione continues, "I always knew that you and Harry would end up together."

Turning to face Harry, Ginny puts her hands on her hips and asks with a hint of ice in her voice, "You told Hermione?"

Nodding his head, Harry replies, "Yes, I did. Hermione is one of my closest friends. Do you have a problem with that?"

Smiling at Harry's retort, Ginny says, "I wouldn't trust anyone else with such details, other than Luna."

"Good. Are the two of you ready for breakfast?" queries Harry.

Hermione looks around for something that might have magically appeared, and seeing nothing asks, "Has anyone seen Ron?"

"The last time I saw him, he was passed out on the floor of the common room, after celebrating the surprising victory that occurred after Harry here fell off of his broom." replies Ginny, elbowing Harry gently.

With a sad look on her face, Hermione says, "I'm ready then."

Offering an arm to both Ginny and Hermione, the threesome proceed out of the common room and down the stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. Nearing the end of their breakfast, Professor Lupin comes up behind them, and asks, "Are you three having a good day so far?"

Startled at the sudden appearance of Professor Lupin, the threesome are rendered speechless, until Harry replies, "Yes, professor, we are."

Smiling at Harry's response, Professor Lupin says, "That's good. It's also good to see you so soon after getting out of the hospital wing", and begins to walk away.

"Professor! Can we talk soon? I've got a few questions I'd like answered and clarified." asks Harry.

Turning around, Professor Lupin looks thoughtful for a moment and replies, "Yes, certainly. Would you like to go take a walk and discuss whatever is on your mind?"

Looking at Ginny and Hermione and seeing them nod, Harry stands and responds, "Yes, right now is fine with me, professor."

Harry follows Professor Lupin, and soon they are walking around the grounds, completely alone. After a few minutes of walking, Harry speaks up, "Professor, why do dementors affect me more than others?"

"What do you relieve when the dementors are close to you?: asks Professor Lupin.

Shuddering as he begins to force himself to relieve moments when the dementors are close, Harry finally speaks, "I hear a woman screaming, laughter, a flash of green light."

Pausing to look over the lake, Professor Lupin takes his time to form an answer, and when his thoughts are finally compiled, he says, "You have suffered a great tragedy in your past."

Another long moment of silence passes between the two, although neither decide to move from their location.

"It's my mother screaming, isn't?" asks Harry quietly.

Exhaling, Professor Lupin replies, "Probably so. You mentioned a flash of green light, and the killing curse provides that."

Harry walks over to a nearby tree, and sits down in the shade. Professor Lupin follows suit, and another long pause occurs. After thinking for a bit more, Harry asks, "Is there a way to repel Dementors?"

Taking a deep breath, Professor Lupin replies, "Yes, with a Patronus Charm. Although that is very advanced magic."

With hope in his heart, Harry asks, "Can you teach me the Patronus Charm, please? This way, if they show up at another Quidditch match, I can repel them."

"Yes, I am willing to, but let's get together in a week or two for practice." responds Professor Lupin.

Downcast, Harry says, "Thanks Professor. That's all I really wanted to talk about. I'm going back to Gryffindor Tower to get back to my studies."

"Alright Harry." states Professor Lupin, not moving from his spot.

Watching Harry walk away, Professor Lupin thinks to himself, _these next few days will be rough._

Arriving back at the Gryffindor common room, Harry sees Hermione and Ginny sitting on a couch, clearly deep in conversation. Harry hugs Ginny from behind, and Ginny and Hermione stop their conversation.

"Hello Harry. Did your talk with Professor Lupin go well?" asks Ginny.

Sitting down beside Ginny, Harry puts his arm around her, and instinctively Ginny puts her head on his shoulder. "Yes, our talk produced some interesting results. The end result is that I'll be learning the Patronus Charm from Professor Lupin in a week or two."

Hermione's hand goes to her mouth, drawing questioning looks from Ginny and Harry.

Removing her hand from her mouth and taking a deep breath, Hermione explains, "That's really advanced magic, Harry. Most witches and wizards can't produce a corporeal Patronus."

"I wasn't aware of this. But I'm sure Professor Lupin will at least teach the concept clearly in our lesson, or lessons." replies Harry.

Giving Harry's right hand a squeeze, Ginny smiles and says, "I'm sure Harry will do just fine."

"Let's do some studying while it is still quiet in here." suggests Harry.

Smiling at Harry's suggestion, Hermione yells as she dashes up the dormitory stairs, "I'll be back with my study supplies."

Snickering, Ginny comments, "She'll always be a bookworm, but she's our bookworm", as she and Harry walk towards the stairs to fetch their books from their respective dormitories.

Sitting down, Harry and Hermione begin their potions paper, with Ginny perusing the DADA book. Thirty minutes later, a disgruntled Ron comes down the dormitory stairs, and stops a few feet away from the quiet, little, study group.

"Harry! Glad to see you're out of the bloody hospital wing mate." says Ron.

A glare from Hermione gets Ron to mumble out an apology.

"What are you all doing?" continues Ron a few minutes later.

Looking up at Ron, Hermione responds, "We are studying. Would you like to join us?"

Glancing over the small group, Ron replies, "Not really. I'd rather go down to lunch or something."

"Ron, this is Sunday. Only a breakfast/lunch combo and then dinner later tonight is available. You're out of luck for a few hours. So sit down and study with us." states Harry.

Grumbling, Ron takes Harry's suggestion and grabs his school books and parchment. Finishing their potion notes, Harry and Hermione switch to their next bit of homework, which is Divination and Arithmancy respectively.

"Harry, have you done the Divination work yet?" asks Ron, yawning.

Glancing up from his piece of parchment, Harry replies, "I'm just about to start that. Of course she likes to hear about tragic things that are going to happen in my life, so let's get this written up."

Sitting side by side, Harry and Ron proceed to write tragedies that may happen in their lives, which include but are not limited to being eaten by a werewolf, getting buried alive, and having their soul sucked out by a Dementor.

The next day passes as a normal day of classes, while as the Gryffindor students are walking back to their common room, the day becomes unlike any they have had before. Percy walks towards the Fat Lady's portrait when he suddenly stops, and students following him run into him.

"Perce, why did ya stop? At least give us a warning-" begins Ron.

"Ronald, be quiet. Someone call for Headmaster Dumbledore!" exclaims Percy.

A few minutes later, Dumbledore hurries up the stairs to where Percy stands in front of a ripped portrait of the Fat Lady, and gently strokes the wood where the canvas had been ripped. Thinking on his feet, as the times often dictated, Dumbledore calls out, "Mr. Filch, gather the Hogwarts ghosts and search for where the Fat Lady is. We must find her and ascertain what has occurred here tonight."

A few moments later, a shrill voice rings out, "Headmaster, I'm up here."

Looking around, Dumbledore dashes up the stairs with a man of his age should not be able to achieve, and comes face to face with the Fat Lady in another portrait. My dear lady, what has happened to you this evening?" asks Dumbledore in a calming tone.

"It was him, headmaster, the one who has caused the Dementors to be here. Sirius Black was in the castle!" exclaims the Fat Lady.

Turning around, Dumbledore spots Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape hurrying towards him, and Dumbledore shouts, "Prefects, take your students to the Great Hall, and stay there. Hogwarts ghosts, please gather all of the professors in the Great Hall as well, and wait for my command.

Resuming his conversation with the Fat Lady, Dumbledore hears the sound of excited and frightened students clambering down the stairs to the Great Hall.

* * *

*later that night*

Walking quietly amongst the sleeping forms of the students in sleeping bags, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall talk in an undertone that the supposedly sleeping students wouldn't be able to hear. Nearing Harry's location, Professor McGonagall asks, "Should we tell Mr. Potter about Black?"

Taking a few unhurried steps, Dumbledore replies, "No, not yet. He needs not to be burdened with that information yet, professor. But in time he shall be informed, don't worry."

Processing what he had just heard, Harry begins to think, and doesn't stop to sleep until shortly before the entire Great Hall is awoken by the staff to get ready for classes.

Heading down from the common room, Harry follows Hermione and Ron mindlessly as they and the rest of the house are escorted by Professor McGonagall down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sitting down beside Ginny, and across from Ron and Hermione, Harry adds some food to his plate, which is followed by the call of owls entering the Great Hall, to deliver their packages.

Harry decides to not search for Hedwig, and is shortly rewarded with a rectangular shaped package in front of him with an irate Hedwig on his right shoulder. Breaking off some toast from her plate, Ginny offers it to Hedwig, who graciously accepts the food, takes a couple of beaks worth of pumpkin juice from Harry's goblet, and flies away, hooting softly.

Staring at the package, Harry warily strips the brown paper off of the box, and opens it to find his replacement broom inside. Looking towards Ginny, he is rewarded with a smile and with Ginny saying, "Looks like the broom makers know who their clientele is, and must have rushed one to you."

Returning the smile, Harry says, "Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

Author note: Yes this is a short chapter, but with a new copy of the Prisoner of Azkaban in my possession, I can begin to get this story with the major events in line with what is actually in the book.


	7. Double Trouble

Her Desire, His Will, Their Future

Written by Flashfire Freak

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Harry Potter universe.

Author note: I'm back on track with the events in HP: Prisoner of Azkaban. To keep this chapter from being late and from being so long that many would lose their attention, I've broken up the Christmas break into a few chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Double Trouble**

"Only one more week before end of the term, who's excited?" queries Ron, clearly excited with the upcoming Christmas break.

Not sparing a glance up from the book she is reading, Hermione replies, "Only because you want to lay around and be lazy."

Grinning from ear to ear, Ron says, "It's like you can read my mind, Hermione."

A shake from Hermione's head is all Ron gets in response, so he exclaims, "And tomorrow is the last Hogsmeade visit before break. I can't wait!"

Exhaling, Harry says, "I can wait."

A confused look appears on Ro n's face, and he asks, "Why? It's the last chance for you to buy something for Christmas for me."

Slamming her book shut, Hermione replies, "It's because he can't go to Hogsmeade, Ronald! You should know that by now. Honestly, don't you pay attention to anything that happens with Harry?"

With a guilty look on his face, Ron says in a low voice, "Yeah, now I remember. Sorry to remind you about not being able to go, Harry."

Some silence ensues, and Ron says with a smile that grows bigger each passing second, "Wait, Harry, you've got that map thing. Why don't you go through that way to meet us in Hogsmeade?"

A smile crosses Harry's face, and he responds with, "You must have read my mind."

"But Harry! Sirius Black is still on the loose. You shouldn't go, it's too dangerous!" explodes Hermione.

"I'll be fine, Hermione, don't worry. I still have to get some Christmas gifts anyways, and this does provide an opportunity to take care of that." replies Harry, with a wave of his hand, dismissing Hermione's concerns.

Smirking, Hermione says, "I'll tell Ginny, and she'll force you to stay here, or be turned into Professor McGonagall for leaving the grounds without permission."

A gasp escapes Ron, and then says, "Hermione! You wouldn't dare do that to our best friend…would you?"

Still smirking, Hermione closes her books and proceeds to walk up the dormitory stairs. "She's scary when she gets like that." comments Ron.

Shaking his head, Harry resumes reading the required Divination pages, and Ron turns back to writing totally bogus answers for the Divination homework.

Setting her books down, Hermione quickly finds Ginny in her respective dorm on the floor below.

"Ginny, we need a girl to girl talk." states Hermione.

With a curious look on her face, Ginny replies, "Ok. What's on your mind?"

Sighing, Hermione begins, "You know how Harry left the castle on the first Hogsmeade visit?"

Seeing Ginny nod, Hermione continues, "Well, he is planning on leaving castle tomorrow again to visit Hogsmeade, but he doesn't have permission to leave the castle-"

"And you're worried about his safety, aren't you?" interrupts Ginny.

"Yes, yes I am. He's like a brother to me. So seeing as you can't leave the castle either, I was wondering if you could make certain he stays inside the castle." requests Hermione.

Smirking at Hermione's ingenious plan, Ginny says, "I'll make certain he stays close to me tomorrow."

In the common room where Ron and Harry still sit, Harry pulls out the Marauder's Map, and are examining it closely and they see a dot labeled 'Hermione Granger' next to a dot labeled 'Ginny Weasley'.

"Bloody hell mate, looks like Hermione is carrying through on her threat to make certain you stay here tomorrow." says Ron in a disappointed voice.

Spotting Fred and George entering the common room, Harry thinks quickly, and says, "Dobby, I need help."

A few moments later, Dobby appears and asks, "Dobby is here, Harry Potter sir. How can Dobby assist the great Harry Potter?"

Smiling, Harry replies, "Yes, you can help Ron and I. We need about five doses worth of Polyjuice Potion as soon as you can get some here. Professor Snape might have some in his private stores."

Bowing, Dobby disappears with a soft pop, and Harry walks over to Fred and George, who are talking in a corner.

"Fred, George, I've got a request." states Harry.

Looks are exchanged between Fred and George, and George says, "What can we help you with, O Great One?"

Smiling, Harry replies, "I need one of you two to be a double for me. Hermione is talking to Ginny about something, and Hermione threatened to get Ginny to keep me here and to prevent me from leaving the castle and going to Hogsmeade."

Looking thoughtful, Fred asks, "So how do we become the next Harry Potter?"

A soft pop is heard, and they turn to face a newly returned Dobby, who holds a few vials in his hands.

"Dobby has returned master Harry, and Dobby has brought Polyjuice Potion that master Harry has requested." states Dobby.

Ogling at the sight of a house elf outside of the kitchen, Fred and George are left speechless, and Harry continues, smiling, "And Dobby here loves to help me, so I asked him to find some polyjuice potion and with some hairs of mine, and a flask, one of you two can become me for a few hours while I wander around Hogsmeade under the invisibility cloak I have."

Finally coming to the realization that Harry was completely serious, the twins consult each other briefly before asking, "Stupendous plan Harry, but what about your glasses? We can't take your glasses off of you...but we could transfigure something to look like your glasses and wear them instead."

Deciding that Harry talking with Fred and George is definitely more interesting than staring at his potions paper, Ron gets up and goes over to the trio, and listens in.

"Good, now that we have almost all of the details down, we need to figure out which one of us is going to be Harry." states George.

"How about I put a number on a piece of parchment between one and fifty, and you two both declare a number, and whoever is the furthest away has to be me, considering Ginny will probably flirt with whoever is the double of me, thinking it is me." suggests Harry.

After a few moments of hushed consideration, Fred and George nod their heads in agreement, and Harry writes a number, 21, down on the piece of parchment, seals it, and hands it to Ron.

"Ron, after the twins have said their number out loud, I want you to open the piece of parchment and declare the number, and who is the winner." says Harry.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Ron looks at Fred who says, "27", and George who says, "19".

"The number is 21, and George, you win the chance to be Harry for a few hours." declares Ron.

Groaning, George transfigures a nearby cushion into a flask in which he pours all of the polyjuice potion vials into. Plucking some hairs from Harry's head, George adds them to the flask. Performing another transfiguration on a piece of nearby parchment into a pair of glasses that resemble Harry's. Traipsing up the stairs to the men's dormitory, Fred, George, Harry, and Ron arrive in the latter's empty room, and George grabs a pair of Harry's clothes, downs the first dose of polyjuice potion, and changes clothes while the other three have their backs turned.

Grabbing his invisibility cloak and a winter cloak from his trunk and donning the winter cloak and the invisibility cloak, Harry says, "It's almost time. Good luck, George, and when in doubt, run away to a bathroom and hide."

Exiting the dormitory and getting back into the common room, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George/Harry's double enter the room to see that Hermione and Ginny still hadn't come down from their talk. Grabbing the Marauder's Map and placing it securely into a pocket in his winter cloak, Harry says quietly, "I'm headed to the entrance to Hogsmeade now. I'll see you there in an hour or so", and a few moments later the portrait hole opens and closes quietly.

Ron nods, and Fred speaks up, "If I'm to going to be without George, then I'd better disappear where people won't find me/ask where George is", and quietly exits the room.

Looking at George, Ron says, "Well, I guess it's just you and I until Hermione and Ginny come down, and then it will be you and Ginny until Hermione and I return from Hogsmeade."

Entering the room at the moment, Hermione speaks, "Yes, Ron, and I believe it is time for you and I to leave the happy couple to themselves while we enjoy Hogsmeade."

George thinks to himself when he hears 'happy couple', _what happy couple? There is only myself and Ginny in the room...wait, are Ginny and Harry seeing each other?_

Smiling, Ron replies, "Yes, I think it's time we leave the lovebirds behind and go to Hogsmeade", and exits out of the common room, with Hermione right behind him.

Entering the Room of Requirement, Fred sees a large mirror with two smaller, but still impressively sized mirrors on the side in the middle of the room, with a couch sitting in front. Sitting down, Fred begins to watch what is occurring in the common room, with sound even.

Grabbing George/Harry's hand, Ginny puts her head on his right shoulder, sighs and smiles, and says, "Now we have the entire common room to ourselves. What would you like to do while our friends are gone?"

Looking around the common room for a spark of an idea to help keep things from escalating into anything too personal, George spots a Gobstone set and replies, "How about a few games of Gobstones?"

Smiling, Ginny leads George/Harry to a nearby table, and they begin to set up for a game. Tapping his wand on the One-Eyed Witch's hump and muttering the password loud enough to get the secret passage to be revealed, Harry enters and slides down to the bottom of the tunnel, lights his wand, and sets off under the invisibility cloak to the cellar of Honeydukes.

Roughly an hour later, Harry reaches the cellar of Honeydukes, and both Ron and Hermione finally reach Hogsmeade.

Back in the castle, George quickly takes a few swallows from flask while Ginny studies the chessboard that is taking up the table. "Checkmate" says Ginny, smiling at George/Harry.

Looking down at the chessboard, George sees that Ginny had put him into checkmate. Smiling ruefully, George replies, "You got me. Another round?"

_I wish we could do something more as a couple _thinks Ginny. Sighing, Ginny says, "If you want."

Removing the invisibility cloak, Harry quickly purchases some chocolate, and exits the building, rapidly throwing his invisibility cloak over him, to not be spotted accidently. Entering Spintwitches, Harry takes off his invisibility cloak between two shelving units in the middle of the floor, and walks over to where the goggles are. Picking up a really nice pair of goggles, Harry takes them to the counter and asks, "Can you engrave someone's name on the side of these without weakening them?"

"Yes, yes we can. Would you like to have them engraved?" asks the clerk.

"Yes. And can you deliver them as well?" responds Harry.

"Certainly, for a small fee of course." says the clerk.

"I'll take that. I need the name 'Ginny Weasley' engraved on them, and I need them delivered in a box if you can to Hogwarts to Harry Potter." states Harry.

"We'll get that started and we expect them to be there a day or two before Christmas. The cost is 12 galleons." says the clerk.

Harry pays the fee, walks outside, puts on his invisibility cloak, and begins searching for Ron and Hermione. Wandering around for a few minutes, Harry quickly spots Ron and Hermione, and follows a little ways behind them as they go from store to store.

Around lunch time, Harry watches Ron and Hermione enter the Three Broomsticks, and quietly follows. Ron leads Hermione to a table in a quieter part of the pub, and they sit down. Harry follows and sits down a little ways away from Ron and Hermione, but not in the way of anyone else sitting down. Rosmerta walks over to Ron and Hermione, and asks, "What can I get you two?"

Ron and Hermione exchange looks and Ron says, "We'll have a Butterbeer apiece."

Smiling, Rosmerta replies ,"I'll be right back with that then honey."

"So Ron, how do you feel about Harry and Ginny seeing each other?" asks Hermione.

Pausing to take a sip of the Butterbeer that had been just set down on the table, Ron replies, "I'm not thrilled with it, but Harry is better than Dean or Seamus."

Choking on her Butterbeer, Hermione clears her throat and then replies, "You're not happy that your sister has found someone to be happy with? You just think she could do much worse than Harry, and that's the way you see it?"

Frowning, Ron says, "Yeah. I think she's too young to begin a relationship, but Harry's my best mate, he wouldn't take advantage of her."

Slapping Ron, Hermione begins to say something when she grabs her wand and quickly says, "Wingardium leviosa", and levitates a nearby Christmas tree to hide herself and Ron from view. Ron begins to object about getting slapped, when Hermione puts a finger to her lips, and Ron falls quiet, but his eyes reveal his frustration.

A few moments later, voices are heard, and they come to rest near to the table that Ron and Hermione are sitting at.

"Hagrid, Minerva, and Filius, so nice to see you here. Minister, your Dementors are affecting my patrons. I really wish you would remove them from the village." says Rosmerta.

"I know my dear Rosmerta, but they are here to protect us from Sirius Black." states Cornelius Fudge.

"Well, what can I get you all?" asks Rosmerta, glaring a bit at Fudge.

"A large Firewhiskey fer me." orders Hagrid.

"A Butterbeer for me." states Professor McGonagall.

"What Minerva is having." replies Professor Flitwick.

"A shot or two of Firewhiskey for my troubles." responds Fudge.

Nodding in acknowledgement of everyone's order, Rosmerta walks back to the bar, heels clicking on the floor.

"Sirius Black. Murderer of a dozen people and Peter Pettigrew." begins Fudge.

"Here you all go." states Rosmerta, setting down the ordered drinks.

"Rosmerta, sit and stay for a while." says Fudge.

"If it won't bother you all." replies Rosmerta.

"Oh no, you won't bother us." says Professor McGonagall.

Rosmerta sits down and Fudge continues, "And after reviewing some legal documents, Sirius Black is also Harry's godfather."

Harry suddenly has a feeling of an ice cube going down his spine.

"Is Mr. Potter aware of this?" asks Professor McGonagall.

"Probably not. I didn't tell him when he came to the Leaky Cauldron back in August." replies Fudge.

"Don't you think that he should be informed?" asks Professor McGonagall.

Sighing, Fudge says, "Maybe, but not now. When he is older, perhaps."

Harry quickly and quietly stands up, taps Ron on his shoulder, and slips out of the Three Broomsticks, and back into Honeydukes, to re-enter the castle.

After looking around briefly to see who had tapped him on the shoulder, Ron realizes that it must have been Harry, and asks Hermione, "Do you think we should inform Harry about Sirius Black?"

With an astonished look on her face, Hermione replies in a whisper, "Ron, you're a genius! Harry isn't here and should find out about this. Let's wait until the Minister of Magic and our professors leave before we head back to the castle though. Can't seem like we were listening in."

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Ginny says, "I'm done playing games and stuff. Now I just want to kind of want to do something a bit more romantic", snuggling up against George who looks like Harry still. Taking another swallow or two from the transfigured flask, George places his arm around Ginny, assuming the real Harry would, and thinks to himself, _I hope Harry gets back soon, otherwise this will get really awkward. And then I'll beat Harry over the head with my beater's bat._

Storming through the underground passage like a madman, Harry arrives approximately twenty minutes later at the slide, and quickly climbs it somehow and back into the castle. Moving as quickly and quietly as he can under the invisibility cloak, Harry finally reaches the portrait hole, and enters undetected. Standing far away from Ginny and George, Harry, with his lungs feeling like they are on fire, stands still and begins to take control of his breathing, so once he reveals himself, he wouldn't seem like he was out of breath from running.

_Finally they leave _thinks Hermione, watching Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, leave, with Cornelius Fudge and Rosmerta at the end of the procession. Finishing her Butterbeer, Hermione stands and says to Ron, "It's been a few minutes since they left. We should head back now."

Downing the remnants of his drink, Ron stands, and quietly follows Hermione out of the Three Broomsticks, and back towards the castle.

Tapping on George's shoulder, Harry whispers, "Don't move your head. I'm back. Let's meet in my room when your current dose of Polyjuice potion runs out", and quietly walks up the stairwell to his dormitory.

A little while later, George feels the Polyjuice potion beginning to wear off, when Ginny looks up into George, or Harry's face in Ginny's mind, and says, "Let's kiss."

Jumping to his feet, George says just loud enough for Ginny to hear, "Got to run. Stomach isn't happy with...uh...the last meal", and runs up the dormitory stairs.

Looking at the scene unfolding in the common room, Fred says to himself, "Well, looks like I'd better get back there, or something will seem fishy", and stands up from the couch, and exits the Room of Requirement, and heads towards the common room.

Pouting, Ginny says to herself, "I hope he is ok. He has been acting odd since breakfast."

At that moment, Ron and Hermione enter the common room, and Ron asks Ginny from across the room, "Where's Harry?"

"He's upstairs, he said something about not feeling well and ran up the stairs." replies Ginny.

Nodding his thanks, Ron dashes up the stairwell to the dormitory he shares with Harry, and enters the room to see a normal Harry, and a Harry that was in the middle of a transformation. As George finishes his transformation from Harry back into himself, Fred arrives, and Ron asks Harry, "Did you get your shopping done?"

"Yep. Got the gift that I was looking for." replies Harry.

Turning to George, Harry says, "Thanks for covering for me. I'll pay you back one day."

"Just treat our sister with respect and if you don't..." threatens Fred and George in unison.

Giving a half smile to the twins, Harry says, "We left our ladies downstairs, Ron. I think we should return to them."

"No need to do that, we are already here." says Hermione shortly, with her hands on her hips.

"What were you covering Harry for, George?" asks Ginny, in an icy tone that would turn the sun into a frozen tundra.

Gulping, Harry opens his mouth to speak when Ron speaks up with, "Good, now that you're here, we can tell Harry about Sirius Black being his godfather."

Thinking quickly on his feet, Harry feigns a look of surprise on his face and replies, "WHAT? You've got to be joking, Ron."

Both Harry and Ron receive a withering glare from Hermione, and Harry says in a defeated tone, "I convinced George here to use Polyjuice potion with some of my hair to be my double while I slip into Hogsmeade to get some Christmas gifts for you all."

"I almost KISSED my brother because you wanted to sneak out and buy some gifts?!" exclaims Ginny, pushing Harry up against a nearby wall, and continues to tell him off regarding his recklessness to go into Hogsmeade without permission.

"Harry, I'm telling Professor McGonagall that you snuck out again while Black is still on the run from the ministry." says Hermione in a disapproving tone that made Ron, Fred, and George all hang their heads in shame for helping Harry.

The sound of Harry getting verbally assaulted by Ginny is heard from across the room, and Hermione says in a lower tone, "I'll excuse it this time as Ginny is working Harry over, and I'm sure he won't try it again."

The heads of Ron, Fred, and George pop up, and smiles appear on their faces, when Hermione continues, "But if I find out that you three help him again to sneak out of the castle, I'll report you all, and I'm serious."

Not hearing the sound of Ginny verbally reprimanding Harry anymore, the foursome look over to where Ginny and Harry, to see Ginny snogging the sense out of Harry.

Turning to George, Fred says, "I do say we should pack for getting on the train tomorrow, eh, George?"

"Agreed brother of mine, let's leave these couples to do as they please." replies George, and he and Fred waltz out of the room, appearing to not have a care in the world.

* * *

Author note: Yes, Strangeways, Harry is lying to Ginny, but don't worry, she'll give him some payback for all of this secretiveness. I do have a plan on how to make this all tie together, and how to make it make sense. To the guest reviewer who said that they hope the next one is up soon, I'd like to post a new chapter every few days, unfortunately, I have classes during the week, and I don't have any of this prewritten, and every chapter is written week by week. So I can't do any more than a single weekly update, sorry.

Edit: 10/15/13 - strangeways left a review saying that I had lost them in this chapter. Harry ONLY used the polyjuice potion with George to sneak out, and in result found out about Sirius being his godfather, like in the book. I needed to find another way for him to get out of the castle to find this piece of information out, so the plan for the Polyjuice potion was concocted.

Another part was the violence of Ginny punching Harry. Violence is not the answer, nor is lying to someone you're dating, or are in a serious relationship with. I do have some issue with Harry lying to Ginny, and my plans don't have him doing that again to her, and basically they 'fix up' the relationship and they eventually become a couple without any real secrets between them.

I apologize for these big mistakes, and I shall be looking at my plans for the rest of the books to make certain things are certainly more clear and more appropriate. My beta's and I are in the middle of midterms in college, so time is tight, and stress levels are high, so they didn't really give me much to go on in the way of how to make things better. You may not see another chapter for another two weeks potentially to make certain chapters are at a higher quality.

-Flashfire Freak


End file.
